1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible magnetic disk cassette capable of being used for the recording and reproducing of various analog and digital signals, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for the flexible magnetic disk cassette. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a disk cassette having a cassette cover in which is rotatably accommodated a recording and reproducing disk having flexibility such as a sheet-like magnetic disk (magnetic sheet), and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to construct a disk cassette having a cassette cover in which is accommodated a sheet-like magnetic disk (a magnetic sheet) installed (or loaded) onto a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus. The disk is rotated at high speed, while a magnetic head is brought into sliding contact with the magnetic disk. The magnetic head is moved in a radial direction with respect to the magnetic disk to record and reproduce digital signals.
If there is no protective member, however, the magnetic disk is easily touched with fingers at the time of its loading or unloading operation, and accordingly problems result such as damage of the magnetic disk or adhesion of finger-prints on the magnetic surface.
In view of these problems, there has been proposed a construction wherein the magnetic disk is installed within the cassette cover.
However, at a portion of the cassette cover, there has to be formed a head insertion opening through which a magnetic head is inserted at the time of the recording or reproducing operation, and the portion of the magnetic disk corresponding to the head insertion opening is exposed to the exterior.
Therefore, dust can easily get in the cassette cover through the head insertion opening and which can adhere to the magnetic disk.
According to the conventional method of preventing such an inconvenience, while the disk cassette is not in use it is placed within a cassette protective jacket to prevent dust or the like from adhering to the magnetic disk.